


Kaiserreich: The American Empire

by Phant0mb



Category: Hearts of Iron (Video Game), Kaiserreich: Legacy of the Weltkrieg, Timeline-191/Southern Victory Series - Harry Turtledove
Genre: Alternate History, Gen, Rascism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0mb/pseuds/Phant0mb
Summary: Huey Long the kingfish has one dream to fix the united states and share the wealth of the nation. During his campaign for senator a new party rises to challenge him, the Freedom party and its leader Jake Featherston. With tensions in the US rising their rivalry will decide the fate of the country.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the worlds of kaiserreich and timeline 191 being so similar. I thought its about time to see what it would look like if the characters from turtledoves novels existed in the world of kaiserreich. If you know nothing about either of the two you may be confused. If you like the characters then go read the southern victory series by Harry turtledove and play Kaiserreich on hoi4.  
A brief description for those who are familiar with one and not the other. Kaiserreich is a world where the central powers won ww1/the great war. Timeline 191/southern victory series is a world where the south won the civil war.

1932

It was a late night for Huey Long he had just come from a campaign fundraiser when he was confronted by two men in butternut uniforms. “Excuse me sir, but are you a southerner?” Asked one of the men. “Good sir, I'm as southern as they come.” Replied huey. “Well the south needs men like you. If you have any since of southern pride you’ll come to our rally.” Said one of the stalwart. Huey was given a pice of paper with an image of the flag of the army of northern Virginia inverted. Below the image was a date and an a address. Huey turned to the two men. “A rally for what exactly?” The men looked shocked. “The freedom parties New Orleans rally. Our candidate for the senator Louisiana is camping there.” Replied one of the stalwart. Huey wondered why he never heard of this. “Well tell your candidate o’l Huey Long sends his regards.” Said Huey jokingly.

The look on the two mens faces turned to anger. “Wait your the kingfish, your a filthy syndicalists!” The men then pulled out batons. “Ok boys lets not get violent now.” Said huey as he slowly backed away. Before the two men could a attack, a man in a military uniform walked up behind them. The man grabbed the stalwart on the shoulder then punched him in the face knocking him down. The other stalwart swung at the man, though was unable to land a hit the man then punched the stalwart in the gut. The two stalwarts stood up then began to run away. 

Huey laughed at the sight of the two stalwarts running in fear. Huey turned to the man in uniform to thank him. “Thank you sir, for helpin me. Im not in the best of shape to defend myself as you can see.” The man shook his head. “No Thanks necessary, I just don't like the freedom party or their stalwarts.” Said the man. “Ive never seen those men before, and I hope I never will again.” Said Huey. “The party operates from Virginia, I surprised their down here.” Said the man. This wasn’t huey’s first Instant with violent protesters, he dealt with radicals and angry businesses owners who all wanted to give him a piece of their mind.

“Oh I almost forgot, I'm Huey Long and you are? Asked Huey as he put out his hand. “I know who you are governor Long, I am Major Clarence Potter.” Said Clarence as he shook huey’s hand. “Well Major Potter after savin me back there I assume I owe you one. Say how about I buy you a beer.” Said Huey. “No thank you sir, I should probably be getting back to base.” Said Clarence. “No, I insist you saved me i feel this is justified. And I'm sure your co’s wont mind you havin a drink with the Governor of Louisiana.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Huey walked over towards the silver legion of americas headquarters in New Orleans. Huey entered the building and walked over to the main Desk. A man in a silver shirt with a red L on the left corner of the shirt sat at the desk. “Welcome sir, to the silver legion of America New Orleans office, may I be of some assistance?” Said the silver shirt. “Yes, can you tell me if Mr. Pelley is here?” Asked Huey. As quick as the words left Hueys mouth the silver shirt Replied “Im afraid Mr. Pelley isn’t taking visitors at this moment.” Huey was going to have none of it. “Well tell Mr. pelley he can make room for the Governor of Louisiana.” Said huey.

The silver shirts eyes widened and quickly picked up the phone next to him. He put his hand over his mouth so Huey could not hear. After a minute of talking the silver shirt hung up the phone. “Mr. pelley will see you know.” Said the silver shirt. Huey nodded then began to walk down the hall. Huey arrived at the legions head office. Huey knocked on the door. “Come in!” Yelled the voice on the other side. Huey entered the room. Sitting at his desk was William Dudley Pelley a thin man in his late forties, Huey thought of him as the american Leon Trotsky because of his mustache and attitude. 

“What is it Long, couldn’t you tell I'm busy.” Said pelley who didn’t bother looking at huey. “Well ill won’t take to long.” Said Huey as he sat down. “Ive come to see what you know about the freedom party.” Said Huey. Pelley looked up at huey. “What do want to know about the Freedom Party?” Asked pelley. Huey pulled out the freedom party paper he was given from his jacket pocket. “A few of their men tried to attack me last night.” Said Huey. “Ah yes I suppose they would. Ive been here all morning because my silver shirts got into fight with their stalwarts.” Said pelley. Based on what he'd seen and on knowing the silver legion Huey didn’t know who actually started the fight. The silver legion where good allies to huey all though they are far right nationalists, Huey has relied on them in the handlings of the klan and protestors. “I assumed they were friends with the legion seeing that they act and sound like your legionaries.” Said huey. “A legionary is worth ten stalwarts, I can say I have standards while featherston doesn’t.” Said pelley. “Who's Jake Featherston?” Asked Huey. “The snake is we call him, he's a man of action and pride. He's more nationalistic then me and even in his hatred of the syndys and negro’s. But mark my words he has charisma and I do mean a lot of it. there is fire in that mans soul for better and for worse.” Said pelley. 

“Before I forget, I was given a flyer from the stalwarts before they turned violent.” Said Huey as he gave Pelley the paper. Pelley glanced at the paper the returned it to Huey. “I guess this would be a problem for you, if you want me to send a few legionaries over to handle things I will.” Said pelley. Huey shook his head “absolutely not, I cant just have a rival parties rally be broken up by force. The press would have a field day my chances of being elected would be next to none.” Said Huey. “Fine then have it your way, now if there is anything else you need?” Asked pelley. “Well I was thinking about going to the rally.” Said huey. Pelley gave out a chuckle then stopped after he noticed Huey wasn't laughing. “Oh god your serious.” Huey nodded. “I’ll have to go see the competition, and this time with some protection.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting as a crowd formed near a stage in the center of new orleans. Huey stood in the middle of the crowd guarded by two policemen. As more people showed up freedom party stalwarts began to create a gap between the crowd and stage. Huey looked at his watch seeing how long it has been since he arrived. Huey could feel the mosquitos biting him. After a while of waiting music began to play. Huey noticed the song was battle cry of freedom. The crowed began to cheer as a man walked on stage. The man was tall and looked to be in shape, he had light brown hair and looked to be in his forties. On his arm was a freedom party banner. The man stood in front of microphone. He raised his first in the air and yelled freedom. The crowd yelled freedom back. “Hello my friends it is your trusted leader Jake Featherston, I have come to tell you about your future. In recent events we have seen the rise of syndicalism in the world. Great empires have fallen before the reds. Not anymore, we need to be united under one leader, one party. This nation has been hurt by the negro and syndicalists, I hate to be the one to say it but this nation it cares not for the south. But It will no longer be that way the freedom party will rise and create a nation that will be truly free.” Said jake.

The crowd clapped “Now I don't mean to take up our proud candidates spot lightly only give my twi cents on our nations events. Now I’d like to give a warm welcome to the next Louisiana senator Riley J. Wilson.” Said Jake Featherston. Hueys eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what he just heard. Riley wilson Hueys political rival during His run for Governor was the freedom party candidate.

After the rally Huey waited by the stage watching Jake Featherston walk of Before confronting him. “Greetings Mr. Featherston.” Said Huey in a booming voice startling Jake. Jake turned around and was shocked by the sight of Huey. Jake quickly hid his fear and put on a straight face. “Greetings Mr. Governor Im so glad you could have made the show. I hope you agree with our vision.” Said jake. “Now Mister featherston I can’t say that I do. I believe there is one way to fix this nation we need to share our wealth, not all of it just enough to help people get by.” Said huey. Jake raised his eye brow. “So your a syndicalist then.” Huey looked offended. “Im no syndicalist, I believe the good o’l red, white, and blue. In fact my shared wealth program will make syndicalism unneeded. Every man a king, but no man wheres a crown.” Said Huey. Jake didn’t look convinced. 

“Well Governor Long, You have only scratched the surface of americas problems. Yes, the syndies will hurt the country but real danger is at our very core. Race burns the nation from the inside out, this country is run by the negro.” Said jake. Huey took a deep breath. “Tell my Mr. Featherston where does your anger come from?” Asked Huey “well my father used to work on a plantation, when i was a boy he thought me secrets to tell if a Nigg-ro was lying. When was an adult I joined the army thinking the states would be at war with The German empire soon, I was wrong. I stayed in the army for few more years when the US sent Volunteer Units to Britain and France. I fount in france on a howitzer division fighting of the synidies. And when we lost It hit me hard, If france and Britain can fall what about the US. When I returned to the states I saw people like reed promoting a syndicalist revolution, that to me was the final straw.” Jake looked proud of himself. Huey had seen this before with other soldiers that have returned from Europe. “Well Mr. featherston you have change my ideas of you. I will enjoy betting Wilson once more.” Said Huey with a smile. “You as well Mr. kingfish.” Responded Jake.


	4. Chapter 4

1935

Washington D.C hand a felling of misery. Huey Long now Louisiana’s state senator walked the streets of a city stricken with poverty. Huey had watched when Douglass MacArthur pushed the protesting veterans out by force. And as a result pelley’s Legion has appeared in protest. Washington was the new headquarters for the Legion they roamed the streets looking for recruits.

Huey saw the cities economic state and wanted to help them. As huey walked towards the Capitol building he was met by a senator from Texas. “Hello there senator Long its good to see you.” Said the man. “As of you um...” huey had forgotten the mans name. “Willy Knight.” Said Willy. “My apologies senator Knight.” Said Huey. Willy Knight was a tall and thin man with white hair. The two stood there in silence. “So senator knight Is there something you wanted to ask me?” Asked Huey. “Oh right, I wanted to know about your share our wealth program.” Said Willy. Huey wondered if willy knight was handicapped somehow. “Well I would love to tell you about it senator, but I would rather tell you inside I was made for the souths weather not the frozen wasteland we call our capital.

Willy knight followed Huey long inside. Willy followed huey like a child to its parent. “Well senator Knight what would you like to know about my program.” Asked Huey. “I want to know how you turned Louisiana from a backwater state into an modern and profitable states in the nation?” Huey was relived he didn’t accuse him of being a syndy. “Well you see I took power and began to make plans to help the people of my state. I shared the wealth between the rich aristocrat to the poor southern man at the bottom, of course this is not syndicalism they get to keep their land and they are payed for how well they do.” As huey was talking he noticed Willy knight was taking notes. “I saved money for special projects like roads and power lines I brought the state into the modern era.” Said huey. “Well senator Long that was fascinating you know i wonder if it can work the same in Texas. My party the redemption League has been struggling to beat the freedom party. Huey had a flash back to the night he was confronted by the freedom party stalwarts. “They’re still around?” Asked Huey. “They never went away they are prominent in all former confederate states and border states, well except Louisiana.” Said willy Knight. 

As Huey and Willy talked a faint noise could be heard from outside. The noise slowly became louder. Huey and willy looked out the window. To see a wave of protester with freedom party armbands and stalwarts accompanying them as they marched towards the capital building. The noise began clearer as they marched they were yelling freedom. A wall of armed soldiers stood between them and the capital building. Huey and willy turned around when they heard the sound of the door open. A figure in military uniform smoking a pipe walked in sunglasses covered his eyes. Huey knew who this was. “Senators you shouldn’t be worried the army is here to help.” Said General Douglas MacArthur. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this sounds at any point like an analog to the Americas current politics it isn't these are just politics in Kaiserreich and Timeline 191. None of the politics discussed in this chapter or any other chapter relates to real life politics.

1936

Huey Longs on stage sweating nervously. This night was the last debate before the presidential elections. Huey was running for President with the america first party the combination of the silver legion, redemption party, and Longs democrats. 

As Long looked over his notes he felt a tap on his shoulder. Huey turned around to see Syndicalist candidate Jack Reed. “Hello Long just come say good luck before the debate.” Said reed with a grin. Huey didn’t respond to reed, he just continued to look over his note cards. “You know its rude to ignore someone Long.” Said reed. Huey looked up at reed. “What do you want reed?” Asked huey with a hint if annoyance. “Did you hear the news Charles Curtis dropped out.” Huey Long wasn’t shocked the republicans were being overshadowed by the america first party and the syndicalist party, they were basically running a lost cause. The democrats also had dropped out since the party was divided between reed and long. Now the only parties left where the america first party, syndicalist party, and the freedom party. “This may be better for you Long since the silver legions backing out.” Said reed. The silver legion began to back out of the america first party due to Long choosing Willy Knight as his Vice President. “If anything the republicans would choose me over you reed so I would get your hopes up.” Said Huey.

The debate was about to begin, Huey and reed stood at their podiums. Their was a third podium and a familiar face walked towards it. “Hello Senator hello Reed.” said Featherston menacingly.

The bright lights of the building turned on and pointed at the three men. A man stood before them with a microphone. A roar of cheering came from the crowds. “Thank you every American for coming to the final president debate of the 1936 election. This is the first debate to be broadcasted not just over the US but to the dominion of canada as well.” Said the announcer. The audience cheered. “First question goes to candidate Jack Reed. “What are your plans for the workers revolts?” Asked the announcer. “Easy, we need to give better wrights to the worker their pay is next to nothing not to mention the way they are treated. My plan to fix this is very simple a stronger workers union that chooses the way they are payed and treated.” Said reed with a smug look on his face. “Senator long your comments?” Huey nodded his head. “This is outrages Reed will turn this country into the next syndicalist slave state like Britain and france. I need not remind you that reeds party was behind these violent revolts. I always have a plan we just need to add the shared wealth program and we would be in a better shape.” Said long. “Mr. featherston its your turn to comment.” Featherston began to laugh. Huey and reed stared at him. “Look at these fools no wonder we are suffering. We are heading towards an abyss and they are the ones pushing us forward. We are to lazy to see that such fools and criminals are running this country. We are blind to what hurts us the most and its at the very core of our society. No longer will we stand against this foolishness it is time to rise. Freedom!” Yelled featherston. Parts of the crowd began to shout freedom Back at featherston.


	6. Chapter 6

Huey Long sat in his living room listening to the radio. It was late into the night. every second felt like an hour to Huey. It was the election night and he and the other party members listened as well. Willy knight sat in the corner starring at the clock on the wall. Father Charles Coughlin sat across from Huey reading the holy Bible. And Gerald smith was fast asleep in an armchair. Huey Light up another cigarette as he listened to the radio. “And there you have it folks Florida has gone to Huey Long.” Said the announcer. Knight stood up. “Hear that boys o’l Floridas gone to the kingfish. This election is as good ad ours.” Coughlin shook his head. “Ive seen elections turn even this late, its all in gods hand now.” Coughlin sighed. “pity lindbergh decided not to come, Maybe the tone would be lighter in this room.” Said coughlin. “He’s probably drunk somewhere.” Said willy knight. “Quite you two there about to announce something I know it.” Said Huey.   
  
“and ohio goes to Jack Reed. Repeat ohio has gone to jack reed.” Said the announcer. “Shit!” Yelled Willy. “Why are you surprised, the hole damn state are a bunch of syndies.” Said Coughlin. “I know but a guy has to have hope. I would have preferred Featherston over Reed.” Said Willy.   
  
Gerald smith woke up over the two talking. Gerald gave out a huge yawn. “Did we win?” Asked Gerald. “Not yet we still have two states left.” Said Huey. “What did I miss?” Asked Gerald. “Since you went to sleep, Featherston took Virginia and west Virginia. Reed took ohio, Michigan, and Minnesota. And We took texas, New york, and Massachusetts.” Explained Willy Knight. Gerald nodded. Huey sat quiet still listening the radio for anything. “We have another update folks. Yes... hmm... It has been conformed That Maryland has gone to Jacob Featherston. “You know why we lost Maryland?” Said Huey. “No, Why?” Replied Willy. “Its pelley his legionaries control that entire state. Pelley’s pissed I didn’t take him as Vice President he’s now a god damned Freedom Party man!” Yelled Huey. Huey took big puffs from his cigarette.

hours went by huey’s hands twitched as he lit another cigarette. Huey waited and waited for anything new. The something appeared on the radio. “Ladies and gentlemen the votes are in the next president of The United states is....” the announcer paused for a second. “Huey P Long.” 


End file.
